Heroes: A Winx Club Fanfiction
by WolfQueen999
Summary: With Tecna grappling with the horrors of the Omega Dimension and Timmy pouring his blood, sweat and tears into finding a solution, how will the Winx Club deal with the latest tragedy they've been faced with. A post-Omega story featuring TxT.
1. Prologue

A/N: Some post-Omega angst because I have exams tomorrow and this is what I'm doing with my life

Description: With Tecna grappling with the horrors of the Omega Dimension and Timmy pouring his blood, sweat and tears into finding a solution, how will the Winx Club deal with the latest tragedy they've been faced with. A post-Omega story featuring TxT.

The Omega Dimension. Tecna remembered learning about it in grade school on Zenith. A cold barren, unforgiving place reserved for the worst criminals in the Magic Dimension. Never had she imagined that she would end up there one day.

It all seemed too real. The deafening echo of her footsteps on the hard ground. The feeling that all the positivity and happiness that she had ever known was far, far away, snatched in the menacing claws of an invisible force. If Tecna said she wasn't scared she would be lying to herself. And then there was the cold. Oh god the cold. Being Zenithian, Tecna was used to cold temperatures, but this was a whole new level. The average temperature in the Omega Dimension was so low that it needed it's own temperature scale. Her entire body was shivering and her extremities were turning purple. She couldn't fathom how her notably non-Zenithian friends, let alone Solarians like Stella, would cope with the icy chill.

Her friends. The Winx. Timmy. She already missed them so much that it made her heart ache in sorrow. She was well aware that the odds of her survival were next to nothing, and that she may never see them again, but instead of making the situation more logical, this depressing fact only made her feel so utterly lonely. Yes, she sacrificed herself for the greater good, but at what cost? She had lost her friends, her family, everything and everyone she knew. She felt so incredibly selfish but was it too much to ask to see their faces one more time? To say goodbye before she met her inevitable end? In that fleeting moment, Tecna had never felt so alone in her life.

Timmy just didn't understand. How was it logical that that everyone gave up so quickly? There were memorials for Tecna everywhere, and as admirable as the sentiment was, he despised them. Why was it that every single member of the general public, even the Winx Club themselves were convinced that she was gone? Timmy knew she was still out there, he could still feel her lifeforce reaching out, somewhere, yet even Musa, Tecna's best friend, thought he was crazy and in denial. He would show them. His love and desperation wouldn't go unnoticed. He would not let such a beautiful, strong girl- no, Enchantix fairy be lost forever. He was going to find her if it was the last thing he did. Timmy was sick of being a coward. It was time to be a hero, the hero she deserved.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Guess who's updating for the first time in 5 monthssss

It do be pretty good to be back tho

{A/N: I do not own most of the dialogue in Timmy's flashback. It belongs to Cinélume and Rainbow Srl.}

Day 2:

Tecna hadn't slept since arriving. Too risky. Having narrowly avoided multiple run-ins with roaming gangs of convicts, she learned quickly that if you wanted to survive in the Omega Dimension, you needed to stay alert. No, sleeping definitely wasn't an option, no matter how tired she got. Truth be told, she was afraid that she wasn't going to wake up.

\--

As much as he wanted to, Timmy couldn't do anything. He felt numb. Empty. Hollow. At first he was filled with so much determination but now he could barely get out of bed. He missed Tecna so much that it felt like he was in unbearable pain, like a piece of his heart was missing. He knew that she was still out there, but the shocking and somber events of the previous night made him practically immobile. It just kept replaying in his head over and over again.

..

Timmy woke up at 3 am to the sound of Riven's phone ringing.

'What could be so damn important that you had to wake us up at-' Riven paused almost immediately when he heard the sobbing on the other end of the line. Timmy had heard the girls cry before, but not like this. This time it was a chorus of hollow, aching sobs. This was serious.

'Musa are you ok?'

More crying. A muffled response. Timmy was certain that Tecna would be with them, as level-headed as always, helping them calm down.

'O-ok, we'll be right over.'

Riven turned around.

'Guys something happened.' At this point all of the guys were awake. 'I have no idea what it is but it sounds pretty damn serious. We need to get to Alfea now.'

Fifteen minutes later, the specialists parked their bikes at Alfea's gates. They found the girls clustered around each other, crying in despair.

But where was Tecna?

'Tecna was a great fairy.'

Was?

No. No. No.

'She was brave and selfless! She gave her life to save Andros!'

They had to be wrong. There must have been a mistake . She wasn't gone. He knew it.

Timmy clenched his fists.

'No, I can't do this it's not right!'

She couldn't be gone. It was impossible.

He could still feel her.

He could still feel her magical essence reaching out for something to grab onto, she was still fighting.

Yet they all gave up so easily.

They assumed she was dead because they thought she wouldn't be strong enough to survive.

'Come on Timmy.' Riven sighed. No doubt he thought Timmy was in denial. 'Hang in there. Keep going girls.'

'Her eyes, there was so much hope in her eyes!'

'Yeah, and remember the times she tried to be funny?'

I wish I'd laughed more!'

'Me too.'

'Stop it! Tecna's not gone!' Timmy yelled, tears streaming down his face.

'Timmy! Tecna disappeared inside the Omega Portal!' Riven retorted. Musa stepped forward and put a hand on Timmy's shoulder.

'Timmy, the gate's closed forever, there's no way-'

'No! You're wrong! All of you!'

'Timmy...' Riven grabbed his arm.

'Let go of me!' Timmy snapped, yanking his arm out of Riven's grasp and storming off. Surprised at his strong outburst, the others simply watched as he walked away in frustration.

..

\--

Tecna shivered as the cold air hit her skin. Her entire body was turning purple and she couldn't stop shaking. She hadn't eaten in two days and was so weak that she could barely transform. She had to keep walking around to keep herself somewhat warm but she was so tired that taking a single step was physically draining.

Tecna continued to cautiously roam the caverns. With every step she took and every corner she turned she stayed ever-vigilant, knowing that a run in with one of the roaming bands of convicts could be fatal. She got increasingly dizzy and weak, and just as she felt as if she was about to pass out she stumbled upon a most welcome sight. It was an abandoned campsite.

Tecna figured that the campsite she found was left by one of the convict gangs. Haphazard tents and hammocks were strewn across the frozen ground. As she scanned the area, Tecna noticed that there were various piles of technological waste. She waded through scattered heaps of spare parts, tools and even a broken transmitter. A faint smile appeared on her face for the first time in what felt like forever. The sense of hopelessness that had been weighing her down evaporated as she started to make a plan.

\--

Timmy didn't go to class that day. He couldn't even get out of bed, let alone go to class and do work. He was always one of the most eager students around, but he couldn't just bring himself to do anything. And he wouldn't be able to until Tecna was by his side again.

A few hours later, Timmy had finally mustered up the strength to get out of bed and go for a shower. He was just walking back to his dorm room when he heard some farmiliar voices.

'How's Timmy been doing? The poor boy, I can't even imagine how much pain he must be in right now.' He recognised the first voice to be that of Headmaster Saladin.

'I don't know, he's barely said a word all morning. He wouldn't even get out of bed. He's probably still in denial, he refuses to believe she's gone. He insists that he can still feel her magic vibe.' Riven paused 'I'm worried about him.

'She was so young... Her sacrifice was undoubtedly heroic but she will be missed. Timmy had such a profound connection to her, it must be so hard for him to accept.'

At this pointing Timmy was practically fuming. But he didn't want to draw attention to himself, they wouldn't believe him either way.

\--

Tecna gathered as many salvageable materials as she could and put them into a satchel that she found in one of the tents. She already made some progress with the transmitter, but she knew that staying in one place for too long was risky. She developed a plan. After fixing the transmitter, she would create a technomagic heat energy field to keep herself warm, then she would find a way to create some form of nourishment. She knew it was illogical to prioritise the communicator over the latter two options, but as sentimental as it sounds, she just wanted to hear Timmy's voice again.

Timmy. She didn't doubt that he wasn't taking any of this well. She missed him like crazy and she couldn't stop thinking about him, or any of her friends. She just hoped that he wouldn't give up on her just yet.

\--

Just one more wire and he would be done. Timmy had stayed up all night trying to create a device that would find Tecna. He formulated a plan in record time and got to work immediately, despite his friends telling him to get some sleep. He wouldn't have been able to sleep, he was simply putting his time to better use.

Timmy was finally soldering the last wire into place, but he was so lost in thought that he dropped the soldering iron. He let out a yelp of pain and cursed under his breath as the instrument burned a hole in his sock and created an angry red welt on the top of his foot. He grabbed the metal instrument, switched it off and threw it onto his desk. He laid back onto his chair in frustration and defeat until he heard a high-pitched ping come from his desk.

'It's working!'

\--

A faint beep emitted from the transmitter. After hours of work, Tecna had finally gotten the device to function. She pressed a couple buttons and got ready to send a message. Maybe, just maybe there was hope.

\--

Thanks for reading and happy pride month!


End file.
